


Something Good

by dsthgsoul



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, M/M, jjp and a cat, really this is mostly about the cat lmao, that's basically it
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsthgsoul/pseuds/dsthgsoul
Summary: Jinyoung mag keine Katzen. Jaebum mag sie zu sehr.





	

Es war ein etwas kühlerer Herbsttag. Der Sommer war gerade erst vorbei, viele bunte Blätter lagen schon auf dem Boden. Jinyoung mochte den Herbst. Eigentlich. Hätte er sich nur wärmer angezogen, wäre der Himmel nur nicht so bedeckt und wäre es nicht wieder einer dieser stressigen Arbeitstage. 

Er war gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause, heute ging er langsamer als normalerweise. Auch zu Hause müsste er noch an diesem einen wichtigen Projekt weiterarbeiten. Schon seit Tagen konnte er immer nur ein paar Stunden pro Nacht schlafen. Warum war das Leben so hart zu ihm?

Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken, war Jinyoung stehen geblieben, während er emotionslos in die Ferne starrte. Doch an seinem Bein tat sich was. Es kitzelte leicht. Das bemerkend sah er herab auf sein rechtes Bein. 

»Ah! Hilfe! Oh mein Gott«, schrie er auf. Es war eine Katze. Ihr Fell war ganz weiß, aber auch dreckig. Schnell lief er auf die Straße weiter entlang. Einige Meter später blieb er stehen, die Katze würde ihm doch nicht folgen, oder? Er sah sich um und es stellte sich heraus, dass die Katze ihre Augen immer noch auf Jinyoung fixiert hatte und auf ihn zuging.

»Du bist doch eine gute Katze, nicht wahr? Ja, ja, bleib einfach, wo du bist«, sprach Jinyoung zur Katze. »Ich geh jetzt in diese Richtung und du in die andere, ok?«

Also ging Jinyoung weiter. Er seufzte. Zumindest hatte das ihn richtig aufgeweckt. Er dachte, die Katze wäre irgendwo weiter hinten, doch als er wieder was am Bein spürte, schrie er ein weiteres Mal. 

»Du…! Warum ich… Geh sofort auf Abstand!«, meinte Jinyoung zur Katze, die anscheinend trotzdem keine Absicht hatte, sich von ihm zu entfernen. 

»Hat die Katze Ihnen was getan?«, fragte ein Fremder, ein großes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Sehr witzig, dachte sich Jinyoung.

»Ha ha. Wie humorvoll«, erwiderte Jinyoung. Er sah, wie der Fremde sich zur Katze runterbeugte und sie liebevoll streichelte. Der Fremde hatte rotes Haar, nicht knallrot, sondern eher etwas, das schon fast zu braun rüberging. Der junge Mann schien so groß zu sein wie Jinyoung, war vielleicht etwas besser gebaut, seine Kleidung viel legerer als Jinyoungs, das Alter ähnlich. Er war gutaussehend. Sein Lächeln war schön.

Er sah auf zu Jinyoung. »Ist was?«, fragte der junge Mann, seine Stimme neugierig. Jinyoung schüttelte seinen Kopf. »Sie mögen also keine Katzen?«

»Ähm, nein, nicht so ganz mein Ding«, antwortete Jinyoung. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. »Sie aber anscheinend«, meinte er leise zu sich selbst.

Ein paar Momente sagte keiner was, Jinyoung sah auf den Fremden, der Fremde spielte mit der Katze.

»Sie ist ganz abgemagert… Bestimmt hat sie keinen, der sich um sie kümmert«, sprach der junge Mann dann, wobei er die Katze hochnahm und sie in seinen Armen trug. Er sah zu Jinyoung. »Sie…«

»Hmm?« Jinyoung wusste, dass der Fremde nun gehen würde und dass sie sich nie wieder sehen würden. Das wäre es, so funktionierte das Leben nun mal.

»Ach, nichts, vielleicht sieht man sich ja«, erwiderte der junge Mann, warf Jinyoung noch ein Lächeln zu und drehte sich um, der Weg nach Hause ihm nah.

»Warten Sie!«, rief Jinyoung ihm dann zu. Er drehte sich um.

»Ja?«

»Sie nehmen die Katze mit…?«

»Oh, ja, ich denke, sie könnte ein zu Hause gebrauchen.« Gehen Sie nicht weg.

»Zumindest… Könnte ich Ihren Namen wissen?« Nicht, dass wir einander je wiedersehen werden.

»Jaebum. Im Jaebum.« 

Das Lächeln des junges Mannes, das Lächeln Jaebums, verschwand nicht, als er fortging.  
Jinyoung sah ihm nach. Seinen Namen wollte der Fremde nicht wissen. Sie würden sich nie wiedersehen, aber trotzdem, er hätte doch auch nach seinem Namen fragen können…! Aber das war nicht wichtig, nein, war es nicht. Warum dachte er überhaupt so viel darüber nach, er hatte bloß einen Fremden getroffen, der ihn praktisch vor der Katze gerettet hatte und auch die Katze selbst gerettet hatte. Was für ein Mann, wirklich. Und der dachte wahrscheinlich, Jinyoung wäre irgend so ein arrogantes Arschloch, das Hass auf Katzen hatte. Super.  
Diesen Abend würde Jinyoung mit sehr viel Papierkram und Gedanken an eine Katze und an einen Fremden verbringen.

 

***

 

Den gleichen Mann etwa eine Woche später in der gleichen Gegend zu sehen hatte Jinyoung nicht erwartet. Dabei hörte es sich gar nicht unrealistisch an, immerhin hatten sie sich auch da getroffen, beide waren an diesen Ort gebunden. Vielleicht hatte Jinyoung den Mann schon öfters gesehen, aber nie bemerkt, er wusste es nicht.

Es war Jaebum, der ihm zuwinkte, als er Jinyoung sah. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes aus, wieder dachte Jinyoung, dass sein Lächeln wirklich schön war. Auch Jinyoung hob seine Hand leicht, er war überrascht und sprachlos, damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet.

»Hallo…J-Jaebum«, grüßte Jinyoung den anderen Mann. Normalerweise war er nicht schüchtern.

»Wie unerwartet, Sie hier wiederzusehen, …«, sprach dieser zurück.

»Jinyoung! Park Jinyoung…«

»Jinyoung also…«

»Wie geht es der Katze?«, fragte Jinyoung neugierig. Er hasste Katzen nicht, nicht wirklich. Er mochte sie einfach nicht. Er hatte Angst, das war es. Man konnte ihm sagen wie lieb Katzen auch waren, sie kratzten trotzdem, sie taten anderen trotzdem weh. Beim näheren Hinsehen sah Jinyoung auch auf Jaebums Hand Kratzer. Typisch.

»Meiner Beurteilung nach viel besser. Sie hat auch direkt etwas zugenommen. Ich denke, sie fühlt sich schon ziemlich zu Hause, es ist fast, als wäre sie schon immer da gewesen«, erzählte Jaebum ihm. »Aber Jinyoung, wie ist es Ihnen ergangen? Haben sie mehr Katzenangriffe erlitten?«

»Ha ha, Sie sind so witzig, Jaebum, unglaublich…«

»Da wir uns nochmal begegnet sind, ich wollte sie zwar schon beim ersten Mal fragen, aber irgendwie hatte ich nicht den Mut… Jinyoung, hätten Sie vielleicht am Samstag Abend Zeit?«

 

***

 

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste Jinyoung noch nicht, auf was er sich einließ.

Das erste Date verlief… Nun, der Film war schrecklich langweilig, sie verließen das Kino nach der Hälfte, Fast-Food-Essen heiterte sie dann auf, an dem Abend gingen zu Jinyoungs Wohnung.

Als Jinyoung das erste Mal bei Jaebum war, wurde er geschockt, wirklich. Jaebum hatte nie gesagt, dass er mehr als eine Katze hatte. Drei! Ganze drei Stück! Ein paar Sekunden lang dachte Jinyoung darüber nach, Jaebum und seine drei Katzen zu verlassen und einfach mit ihm Schluss zu machen.

Jinyoung hatte auch nicht gedacht, dass er sich ein paar Monate später mit Umzugskartons in Jaebums Wohnung wiederfinden würde. Die Katzen waren vielleicht doch nicht so extrem schlimm wie er am Anfang angenommen hatte. Besonders nicht wenn Jaebum auch noch da war.

»Also dass du früher wegen Katzen mal rumgeschrien hast, erkennt man dir heutzutage gar nicht mehr an«, meinte Jaebum zu Jinyoung, als Jinyoung gerade dabei war, eine der drei Katzen zu streicheln.

»Meine Güte, lass mich doch« antwortete Jinyoung mit einem Lächeln.

Ja, eigentlich waren Katzen gar nicht so schlimm.


End file.
